Ashes to Ashes
by Korolon
Summary: Humanity, a race created by 3 legendary pokemon and made for a destiny. Pokemon, the natural inhabitants of this world. Monsters, odd creatures which terrorize both humanity and pokemon. A group of heroes, one grand tale. Rated T.
1. Prelude

**~Chapter 0: Prelude~**

 _Every story starts somewhere; this story is no different. This tale is a long one, a tale from before the new world was born. We could start the story now, but first we must learn of its origins. After all, do you open a book up to the middle and start reading from there? No, you start from the very beginning._

Our tale starts in Origin Village, shortly after the creation of the world through the divine being Arceus. However, one thing many forget, the Pokemon were not created first in this world. The humans were, in fact, created before the pokemon. Here we will learn humanity's tale. It all started in a grassy valley, at the start of the world. This place is known as Origin Valley, and within it lays Origin Village, the only known human village.

Hanging above Origin Village is Yggdrassil, the tree of life. Yggdrassil is the tree from which all creatures draw their lifeforce from. It is a gargantuan tree, taking up a large portion of the sky even from great distances. Due to its size and the fact that it is mostly hollow; Yggdrassil has become the habitat for many creatures.

Contrary to what you may at first think, humans do not inhabit Yggdrassil. Yggdrassil's guardian, Xerneas, cast humanity out after they proved to be quite chaotic and destructive. Xerneas had intended for humanity to be wiped out by the monsters which inhabit Origin Valley, but Yveltal helped them settle the valley. Xerneas at first questioned his brother, but when he heard why Yveltal had saved the humans the questioning had stopped.

Now a few decades after the creation of the world, humans have settled down somewhat and created Origin Village. Of course, life here is anything but easy, constant attacks from the feral pokemon and other monsters created by Giritina to spread chaos, helping keep the natural balance. Even though life isn't easy in this village, it is where this grand tale begins. It starts with Origin Village, and a young boy named Yin.

-Origin Village, 34AC (After Creation)-

"Hey, Yin, come over here real quick!" A man asked a younger boy. The boy was short but still somewhat muscular. His hair was short and brown while his eyes were a bright sky blue. He wore armor made from leather and wielded a sword, which was at his side in its scabbard. This young boy is Yin.

"What do you need, Ulok?" Yin asked the man, who was taller and more muscular than Yin. He also wore simpler clothes than Yin, clearly those of a worker and not a warrior. After hearing Yin responding to his request, Ulok turned towards Yin.

"It would seem another one of those darn creatures are trying to attack us again. Would you kindly take care of the problem for me Yin? The other 3 warriors are out hunting.," Ulok said. In response, Yin climbed the wall that surrounded the village. Sure enough, a Hippowdon was out there, one of the more threatening pokemon around in the area. Their power to use the land around them to their advantage made them get past the walls with ease. However, in a head on combat situation, their earth powers weren't their most deadly asset. Their mostly deadly asset in combat were their enormous jaws. Large and powerful enough to kill any human who dared fight it without a strategy. Luckily for Yin, the young boy knew exactly how to handle a Hippowdown.

Yin looked back to Ulok, nodding in response to his request. Yin then drew his sword and put in a sort of valley in the wall. He dug his sword into it a bit, then hopped over the wall. Thanks to the valley on the wall, which they called a sword path, he was able to safely descend the somewhat large wall. When he finally landed on the ground he looked right at the Hippowdown. It looked right back at him; both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move. Yin knew it was just a matter of time before the Hippowdown lost its patience and charged forward.

Over the past couple of years, Yin had fought many Hippowdon that tried to attack the city. Of course, at first, the battles were quite scary for him, being somewhat inexperienced. However, he quickly learned how a Hippowdon's mind really worked, and was soon able to predict how a confrontation would go before it even started. If it was a female, the Hippowdon would usually keep its distance and use some of its earth based attacks. However, males, like the one currently in front of Yin, charged forward and used their body to attack the foe.

Yin used the time of the stare-down to draw something else out of his sword's scabbard. It was an extended hilt, which also had something to anchor the sword into the ground. When he saw the Hippowdon finally start to charge he waited until he was sure it was not going to be able to stop itself in time; then Yin acted quickly. He dug his sword into the ground, getting as low to the ground as he could. Thanks to how the anchor was designed the sword still stuck out, and the Hippowdon was unable to stop in time. Its eyes widened before attempting to stop itself. However, it was to late, it slammed into the blade, impaling itself on it. Yin had also aimed the blade a bit so it struck the heart. Within seconds, the Hippowdon stopped moving, going limp.

Yin took his sword out of the ground and quickly moved as to not be crushed by the Hippowdon. He smiled in victory and sheathed his sword and extended hilt. He then turned around and started to walk towards the village. As he walked, he began to think of his plans that he had for a couple days from now. He had big and ambitious plans, daring to do something that no human in the past 20 years of being away from Yggdrassil dared to do. Yin was going to leave Origin Valley.

No previous human had such courage to do so. After all, it was perfectly clear that they were the only humans in the world; Xerneas had said it himself. However, this just fueled Yin's desire to leave. He wanted to leave to be the first to leave. He wanted to go down in humanity's history as the first human to leave and explore the unknown beyond the mountains. The fact that he would be the first was enough to make Yin become dedicated. However, he also had another reason for leaving the valley. Yin wanted to get away from the painful memories that had been created when he was 12. That fateful day was the day he took up the sword.

 _The village was having yet another normal day. Some of the people were tending to the farms; while the children were at play. The hunters were all out hunting, which left the village slightly vulnerable. However, one warrior had stayed behind to defend the village. Kirn, Yin's father, he was a strong and proud warrior. Confident that he alone could easily defend this village._

 _All of a sudden, a loud roar was heard. This roar was far different than from any of the roars made by the local monsters or pokemon. It sounded stronger, more destructive than the other roars they would hear. Soon, flames rained down on one of the houses. Everyone gasped in horror then look skywards. There, in the sky, was a blue dragon with red wings. A Salamence was attacking the village._

 _When it landed a weak wind flew out from under it knocking the people who were near its landing sit down. Kirn drew his blade and moved towards the Salamence. When they made eye contact, Kirn gave the dragon a challenging look that said "Leave before you regret coming here." The salamence did what was its form a chuckle. Then just like that, in a flash it was gone. Right after it went away Kirn screamed out in pain as the Salamence suddenly attacked him, leaving a large gash along his chest. Aerial Ace._

Yin shook his head, clearing himself of the memory. Never did he wanted to see again what happened next. Which was one more hidden reason, even to himself, that he was leaving. He didn't want to be the one to blame if such a disaster fell upon the village again.

 **-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, I hope you liked this first chapter. Although, it may have been a bit short, but I will make the chapters longer in chapters from now. It's just that, well, this is of course, just a prelude to the actual story. I plan for the other chapters to be longer.**

 **Please review and give me feedback! I can't get better without knowing if I'm not doing well!**


	2. Eevee

**Author's Notes:**

 **(Review Responses)**

 **Jaliff: Thank you! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! :D**

 **(End of Review Responses)**

 **By the way, in this chapter, you'll notice the horizontal lines in the middle of the chapter. Those represent time-skips.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1: Eevee~**

Yin looked at the village walls in the night. It wasn't very often he saw what the village looked like during the night, as it was usually to dangerous to go out during the night for any reason whatsoever. However, today, Yin didn't care. He was going to leave today, and he knew he had to leave during the night, otherwise the others would try to stop him. Yin didn't want to say goodbye because, in his eyes, that would just make leaving them that much harder. After all, eh had grown up around these people. Yin had laughed, talked, played, and even cried with them. Now, he was going to leave all of that.

Yin shook his head, now was not the time to hesitate. He had set a goal for tonight; he had planned to at least make it to the mountains tonight. Although, perhaps that was a bit unrealistic as they were quite far away. Yin started to walk, after all, he'd never make it to the mountains if he didn't start walking! As he walked he looked up at the moon on the horizon. Today, it was a lot bigger in the sky than it usually was. Was that perhaps because he didn't have to compare it to Yggdrassil, which made anything look tiny. Still, Yin had to stop for a moment to admire its beauty. It hung low in the sky, shining brightly upon the valley. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

However, it was clear he couldn't enjoy this nice view for long. Yin heard rustling around him, there was at least 2 pokemon ready to strike at him. he quietly drew his blade ready to strike when they attacked. as if on cue, two Mightyena jumped out of the tall grass surrounding him. He quickly sliced at the one on his right, killing it in one slice. However, the other one tackled him to the ground. Yin dropped his sword when he was tackled, and the Mightyena attempted to bite down on his neck. Yin reacted quickly and grabbed the Mightyena's nuzzle, pushing the growling canine's mouth back from him. Yin then delivered a harsh kick to the canine, knocking it away from him.

Yin quickly got up and grabbed his sword. Barely putting it in front of him in time to intercept the Mightyena's next lunge. With a loud whimper the Mightyena hit the sword, it going into its leg. Yin quickly pulled the sword out of the wound and sliced at the injured Mightyena, landing a clean and powerful blow to its side. The Mightyena growled before attempting to make one last lunge. Yin kicked it in its face, and the Mightyena was sent backwards. Yin quickly delivered one last attack, finishing the Mightyena off. Yin sheathed his sword and continued walking after he caught his breath. He made sure to not get distracted again; he had no clue if he could afford getting distracted again. He was sure of one thing; he didn't want to find out if getting distracted again would be a mistake.

Soon, Yin realized that getting to the mountains by sunrise was a fool's goal. He began to look for a cave, as it was known that many were scattered across the valley. Perhaps he'd get lucky and find an uninhabited one? Even if it wasn't uninhabited; Yin was prepared to fight for a shelter for the night. He soon came across a small opening in the ground, seemingly leading to a cave. He entered it and was quite surprised to find no pokemon lunging out at him. Yin smiled and laid down. He kept his sword nearby in case he needed it during the night. If he had to; Yin could easily reach for his sword and defend himself. He feel asleep soon after laying down, being quite exhausted.

Meanwhile, something curled up int the corner of the cave, hiding in the shadows watched Yin. It was a young male Eevee. Eevee looked at the human, wondering if he should run or just keep hiding. His mother had told him when he was just a kit that humans were some of the most dangerous creatures in the entire world. Although, this human didn't seem to be hostile. In Eevee's eyes, it seemed like the human was just using his shelter to hide from the predators. As long as the human didn't try to kill him he felt that he could let the human sleep here for the night. What harm could come from it? Oh, right his possible death.

* * *

Eevee woke up in the morning and yawned loudly out of habit. He froze when he saw the human suddenly wake up and look at him. They sat there for a second just staring at each other. "Well, if you plan on trying to kill me; I'd reconsider if I were you," Yin said to the Eevee. Eevee merely shook his head when he saw the blade. he did not want to become Eevee chops!

"Eeve e eevee eve! (No, please don't kill me!)" Eevee yelped in fright. The human smirked as the Eevee yelped. So, the pokemon was afraid of him? That wasn't something you saw that often from pokemon. Then it hit Yin; the Eevee was there the whole night! However, despite the seemingly natural rivalry between human and pokemon the Eevee let him stay in his den? Why would the Eevee do that? Yin shook his head and stood up, sheathing his sword as he did so.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay in your den I guess," Yin said before walking out. Oddly enough, right then, Eevee felt an odd urge to follow this human. Why did he want to follow this human? Was it perhaps the human wasn't hostile, so he wanted to figure out more about him? Eevee knew that most of the time humans and pokemon never got along, but maybe that was just because they got in each other's way? Eevee quickly got up and chased after the human, which caught Yin off guard.

"What do you want?" Yin asked the Eevee, putting his hand on his sword just in case. To his sort of surprise, the Eevee climbed up his back and awkwardly sat on his shoulder. Yin gripped his sword tighter, wondering if this was some sort of strategy Eevee's used.

"Eevee eve eevee e eevee eve! (I have no idea why, but I want to go with you!)" Yin, despite not understanding poke talk, had an odd feeling he knew what the Eevee had said. He picked the Eevee off his shoulders and put it on the ground. Yin shook his head towards Eevee, before starting to walk off towards the mountains. Eevee seemed to be disappointed, but he waited a few minutes before setting off to follow Yin. Yin kept trucking through the tall grass, appreciating the beauty of the place around him. Then, off in the distance, he saw a great wall of sand. Yin knew right away what it was, a sandstorm. Now that he saw that there was a sandstorm in the dessert; Yin was kind of glad he hadn't made it to the mountains last night. As if he did, he would've been caught in the sandstorm the moment he got to the desert.

Eevee followed Yin's gaze and looked at the sandstorm curiously. What was all of that stuff going on over there? He kind of wanted to know, but at the same time he kind of felt that going to see what it was may not be the best idea. Eevee looked back at Yin and followed him a bit more when he realized that Yin was moving forward once again. For quite awhile, the trip continued like this. Yin kept walking towards his destination while Eevee followed him. Yin knew that he'd be at the mountains by nightfall today; the mountains looked a lot closer than they did before. Meanwhile, Eevee kept his distance, following Yin but making sure he wasn't noticed. There were a couple close calls, but Eevee had managed to stay hidden.

After a bit more of walking, Yin suddenly drew his weapon. For a second, Eevee thought he had been spotted, but then he saw an Ariados in front of them. Eevee watched closely as Yin stared down the Ariados, similar to the stare he had given Eevee. Suddenly, breaking the stare, Ariados fired a string shot at Yin; which Yin dodged swiftly. Yin quickly charged at the Ariados, slicing at the spider. However, Ariados was just as nimble as he was, and it dodged the attack and fired another string shot. This string shot wrapped around Yin's legs, making him fall over. Yin closed his eyes, his sword had fallen out of his reach. He was dead, and he knew it. However, he was very surprised to hear the Ariados suddenly cry out in pain.

When Yin opened his eyes, what he saw before him was unbelievable. The Eevee from before had bit down on the Ariados neck, not stopping until the spider stopped struggling. "Y-you saved me?" Yin asked the Eevee. Eevee merely nodded before biting at the silk around Yin's legs and breaking it. Yin looked at the Eevee curiously. Well, if the Eevee had saved his life, then that kind of proved that it only had good intentions. Yin smiled at the small pokemon before going over to his sword and picking it up. He sheathed his blade and motioned for the Eevee to follow. Eevee yipped in happiness and began to follow Yin. That was just how it worked out here. Everything worked by a "you scratch my back, I scratch yours" sort of philosophy.

Soon Eevee and Yin reached the mountains. Now that they were close, Yin could clearly see a natural path through the mountains. Yin and Eevee looked at each other before nodding. Eevee climbed up onto Yin's shoulder once again as Yin began to head up the path. Soon, they came across a gap in the path, as if something very large had cut right through the mountains here. Yin looked to Eevee. Eevee nodded and jumped across the gap, easily landing on all fours on the other side. Yin drew his sword and the anchor hilt. He attached the hilt to his blade and leaped. For a second it looked like Yin wouldn't make it to the other side of the gap. Eevee gasped when he saw Yin didn't jump far enough. Yin quickly realized he would make the jump and stuck the hilt of his blade into the wall. This stopped his fall, but now Yin still had to get up. Yin made sure that his sword was firmly anchored into the rocks, then he did a flip, landing on the somewhat wide blade of his sword. He grabbed his sword as he pulled himself over the ledge of the gap.

Eevee was absolutely amazed that Yin had managed to survive the jump. When he saw that Yin hadn't jumped far enough, for a second, Eevee thought Yin was going to die. After Yin pulled himself back up onto the ledge he smiled and gave Eevee a thumbs up. Eevee nodded in response, but then Yin and Eevee both noticed how dark it was. They decided to lay down for the night right where they were. After all, any predators would make a lot of noise on the rocky ground. Plus, a lot of pokemon wouldn't dare risk jumping the gap. One misjudgment and you were dead.

* * *

Yin woke up the next morning. He at first was surprised to find an Eevee curled up next to him. Then, he remembered yesterday. Right, this Eevee wanted to follow him, and he didn't want the Eevee to follow him. However, the Eevee did save his life, so perhaps this enough repayment? Yin didn't think so; he felt as if he still owed the Eevee. Yin tried to think of a way to repay Eevee, but then he realized that they were going on quite a long journey. Surely, along the way, there would plenty of opportunities to repay Eevee.

Meanwhile, Eevee was sleeping quite peacefully. It had been quite a while since he had someone to lay next to. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. There was that one night about a month ago with that Vulpix. That was a one-time thing though, and she was gone before he even woke up. Although, he did have to wonder sometimes how she was doing. He hoped she was still alive, but his mind had reasons, one of which made him feel a bit guilty. Eevee hoped she was alive because he hated to hear of any good pokemon being killed. Although, his more animalistic side hoped she was purely for the fact that she was probably carrying his kits. That part made him feel guilty, if she was going to have kits, she'd have to raise them alone. That thought shook him wake, as the guilt he had felt quite a few times from that thought came back to him.

Yin noticed that Eevee looked a bit shaken up. "Hey, something wrong little guy?" He asked Eevee. Eevee looked at him and shook his head. Yin then stood up and put Eevee on his shoulder. "Well, let's get going, the desert isn't going to come to us!"

 **-End of Chapter-**

* * *

 **Gosh, I don't think this chapter was the best. I couldn't really think of a good way to introduce Eevee, so this turned out really sloopy. I apologize for that, I'll try my best to make sure the next chapters aren't sloppy like this one was.**

 **As always, please review! I can't improve without feedback!**


	3. Tower of Souls

**Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, before I start this, one big reason for the delay was heavy change in the future of this story. If you haven't seen my profile, check it out, because an outline of the series is there. If you checked it out before this chapter's release, check it out again, as the series outline changed heavily.**

 **(Review Responses)**

 **Jaliff - No problem man, I just feel like I should reply to every review. (Why do i feel like I'll regret saying this if I get really popular later on?)\**

 **STr222 - Thank you very much!**

 **(End of review responses)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 2: Tower of Souls~**

 _ **Yin, a young human at age 14, is the first human to leave his home with the intention of not returning that day.**_

 _ **Eevee, his age compared to a human's would be that of a toddler. However, he is older mentally than Yin. Despite seemingly being carefree and such, Eevee seems to have his own problems. A recent past which plagues him with guilt.**_

 _ **These two meet each out on the plains of Origin Valley. In a world where pokemon and humans seem to only wish for each other's destruction, these two form a companionship. Their world is a hostile one, and their bond is formed through debt. After Eevee saved Yin's life from an Ariados attack, Yin allows the Eevee to travel with him. It is the first time in the short history of the world such a partnership has been born. Now, they travel out to the Wandering Dusts, a desert that makes Origin Valley look like the size of a garden.**_

 _ **They progress now into the desert, an odd tower entering their peripheral vision as it looms over some of the mountains surrounding the valley.**_

Yin and Eevee were amazed. They had finally reached the edge of the desert and they could not believe the sight before them. As far as they could see was just sand. The desert was mostly flat, and it looked like a desolate plain. The sun's harsh light beat down on the desert and the areas a little far from them seemed to wiggle a bit in the heat. The only thing that gave variety to the landscape were the strange creatures that shambled around across the sand. They weren't a pokemon of any kind and seemed to be made of a stone a similar color to the sand. They had one large eye that was a bright red. Their body was very wide at the top, having broad shoulders and huge arms. Their legs were puny, therefore the creatures didn't move around on their arms. They instead walked using their hands as feet.

Yin wasn't a total stranger to these creatures. They appeared sometimes after a death; particularly a death that was quite slow and painful. They formed from a light that left the corpse of the creature that had died. So, these monsters had been named Soul Walkers as they formed from the soul of a being. It was also notable that the stronger the creature that died, the stronger the Soul Walker created. There had been a few occasions where powerful pokemon had starved out on the plains. Those Soul Walkers were not fun to deal with.

Although, out here something seemed a bit different about the Soul Walkers. Each of them glowed with a reddish light, and unless their eyes were playing tricks on them, both Yin and Eevee swore that the formation of the stone around the eye made them look like they had not been put into this state normally. Something was out of the ordinary here for sure. That is when Yin saw it. Off to the right, hanging over a couple of outlier mountains was a tall tower. Due to the size of the mountains, this tower was invisible from inside the valley. However, this made Yin wonder, who had built this tower? No known pokemon built structures such as this so it had to be some greater force or an unknown group of humans. Although, the chances of humans being to live in such harsh conditions were very slim.

Eevee followed Yin's gaze and looked at the tower. It gave off a bit of an odd feeling. The tower was a bit taller than those mountains, but not as tall as the ones surrounding Origin Valley. There seemed to be odd little lights tracing around the outside of the tower, but they couldn't be quite sure from this distance. Yin felt oddly compelled by his curiosity to head towards the tower, so he did so. Eevee watched Yin for a second before following Yin, not quite sure why they were taking this detour. Although, he to was curious as to what was awaiting in the tower.

The walk to the tower did not take as long as they had expected. In what seemed to be in a few short minutes, but in reality was hours, they reached the tower. The lights were now clearly visible as orbs of lights that left behind trails. Odd, indecipherable whispers seemed to come from the orbs, as if they were asking for help. Two orbs specifically came to Yin and circled around him. It was like they were trying to get their attention. Yin looked curiously at the odd orbs, they weren't trying to harm them, were they?

"Sad, isn't it?" A voice said via telepathy. Yin grabbed the hilt of his blade and was ready to draw it.

"Who's there!?" Yin and Eevee asked simultaneously, daring the voice to show itself. The voice at first merely laughed in response to Yin and Eevee's reaction to its voice speaking to them.

"If you wish to speak to me and learn more about these orbs of light, climb the tower. At the top, I will speak to you. However, beware, as the tower is not uninhabited. My guardians lay in sleep, waiting to wake up in response to a visitor. You will be the visitor that wakes them." Yin looked at Eevee, seeing if the Eevee wanted to go into the tower. Eevee nodded and entered the tower; Yin followed him inside. The inside of the tower was an amazing sight. They were greeted with a large room, a large pillar of light in the middle of a spiral staircase that went up to the ceiling of the floor they were on. Yin looked around expecting some sort of monsters or pokemon to come out and start trying to attack them. However, this floor appeared to be completely empty.

"Odd, didn't the voice say something about guardians?" Yin asked Eevee. Eevee looked around as well, confused just as much as Yin. Where exactly were the guardians? Why wouldn't this floor have some guardians? " _That is quite odd. Wouldn't it just be easier to get rid of weak visitors by putting guardians on the first floor of the tower?"_ Eevee thought. They both shrugged and went towards the stairs to climb up to the next floor. However as they stepped foot on the stairs the pillar of light shone brightly. Then, the orbs of light that made the pillar all went to the entrance of the tower, forming a strange figure. It was tall and in a sort of humanoid shape. It had two long serpentine arms and no legs, suggesting it merely moved across the ground in same way a slug or snail would. The little orbs of light that made it up could be seen floating around inside of it, as its "skin" was translucent.

"Well, it would appear THAT is the guardian. I don't think we can handle that, so, how about we run?" Yin asked Eevee before taking off up the stairs. Eevee followed closely behind, he had a feeling they WEREN'T supposed to fight that thing, and that it was just going to chase them around the tower. Turns out that Eevee was actually correct. On the next floor, the staircase went up the outer walls, again in a spiral fashion. However, also on this floor was a Druddigon guarding the bottom of the drew his blade, knowing that there would be a confrontation here. Yin and Eevee approached the Druddigon; who upon seeing them fired a Fire Blast in their direction. Yin was able to easily sidestep the attack and slashed at the Druddigon with his sword. However, the Druddigon merely swatted the blade away and prepared a counter attack. Eevee attacked with an attack of his own right after Yin and threw the Druddigon off balance. This gave Yin an opening for an attack. Seizing the opportunity, he made an upward slash at the Druddgion, cutting into its rough hide.

The Druddigon let out a roar of pain, but it was clearly not defeated. Looking back at the staircase quickly, Eevee saw that the creature that was chasing them was on the same floor as them now, but it seemed to move quite slowly. Eevee bit down on the Druddgion's leg, distracting it while Yin slashed at the dragon again. This time, after the slash, the Druddigon seemed to fade? Then, as it was seemingly gone it exploded into more of the orbs of light. The orbs of light that made up the dragon went to the light creature and made it larger and assuredly more powerful. Yin and Eevee quickly ran up the stairs, eager to put more ground between them and this creature. The next floor had 3 Fraxures on it. All of which charged at Yin and Eevee the moment they set foot on the floor. They were weaker than the Druddigon and were more easy to dispatch than that dragon. However, there were 3 of them, and that was what made the battle against them difficult. The Fraxures were quite dumb, and Yin and Eevee took advantage of that, even tricking one to fall down onto the previous floor. Just like the Druddigon when they were defeated they faded into the lights and powered up the odd creature that was chasing Yin and Eevee.

However, they seemed to have forgotten that it was constantly chasing them. When they reached the steps; a long serpentine limb wrapped around Eevee.

 **-End of Chapter-**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah, I know, I know, I said I'd make the chapters longer. Trust me though, what happens next deserves its own chapter all to itself. Anyways, I should have the next chapter up soon! As always, please review!**

 **Thank you for follows / favorites: Jaliff, STr222, AronForever, Something Dictionary Related**


	4. Scattered

**Author's Notes:**

 **(Review Responses)**

 **Jaliff - No joke, that is an actual username of a person that followed this story. I'm not making fun of anyone's name. Thanks again, you seem to be responding to every chapter, which I appreciate!**

 **(End of Review Responses)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 3: Scattered~**

 _ **A huge tower looms over mountains outside of Origin Valley. Compelled to the tower, Yin and Eevee go to it. There, they see it is surrounded by orbs of light. A voice talks to them, telling them that if they wish to learn more about the orbs of light that they must climb the tower and speak to it. So, they decide to climb the tower. When they start to climb the steps on the first floor to progress up the tower however, the orbs of light all come together to make an off creature.**_

 _ **This creature chases them up to the tower. However, in a moment of carelessness, it gets Eevee in its grasp.**_

Eevee yelped when it grabbed him. The way the limb felt was very odd, it was like the creature was made of some sort of water or something. it felt liker water was touching him, yet it was a solid limb. Then it felt like the creature was trying to suck him into its body! Yin slashed at the creature, but the material it was made of merely moved out of the way, as if it was acting on its own accord. Yin tried to think of a way to save Eevee, but his sword wasn't working at all.

A fireball came from the stairs and hit the limb that was holding it Eevee. It exploded on contact with the limb, and the limb dropped Eevee. Eevee was then caught by Yin. Yin looked over to the stairs to see someone from origin Village there! It was one of his mother's friends, Liz. Liz had long red hair, which trailed down her back. She wore robes with amplified her mystical powers that she had. Liz was one of the few humans able to wield a power called magic. Magic wielders were able to bend the elements to their will and shoot fireballs or bolts of lightning. At least, that was what Yin had seen from Liz up to this point. he was sure there were many other things magic could do.

"Liz! What are you doing here!" Yin asked his friend. Liz merely ignored his question and grabbed Yin by the arm pulling him up the stairs up to the next floor. Which happened to be the top of the tower. When they got up there, they saw it was shaped very much like an arena. perhaps now they were going to have to fight the creature here? It seemed like it, as there were no places to run from here!

Sure enough, when the creature got up onto the same level as them it let out a roar. However, when it went into the light its skin changed. It was clearly a solid form now. Perhaps now normal attacks could harm it? Yin decided to test his theory by charging at the creature and slashing at it with his sword. His blade cut into the skin of the creature just like it would for any other thing he would attack. The creature swiped an arm at Yin, knocking him back a bit. Right after that its shook in pain as electricity crackled along its body, the source of the electric attack being from Liz. Then right after that attack a purple orb smacked into it, Shadow Ball.

Yin came back up to the creature and sliced at it again as it was also hit by yet another electric attack from Liz. From Eevee came a barrage of stars, swift. The stars hit the creature, the bigger stars exploded into smaller stars upon impact then those smaller stars would disappear. After that, the creature let out a loud roar, before a large orb of darkness shattered the creature. The orbs of light scattering around the area. Yin, Eevee, and Liz looked at the place where the orb of darkness came from. There was a small rock in that direction. The rock had a crack in it.

"Did that thing destroy the creature?" Liz asked, thoroughly confused by the sight of the small rock.

"Yes, I destroyed the Soul Wraith. You would not have been able to destroy it, so I decided to interfere," A telepathic voice coming from the small rock said. Then, the crack in the rock glowed a bright purple, and a somewhat pinwheelish shape came out it the same color as the glow from the crack. A face and green orbs appeared on the shape. The small rock was, in fact, Spiritomb. "This place is the Tower of Souls. i am the keeper of the tower. A great burden I bear, watching over the souls of the dead until their rebirth. Yet, I must search through every soul, and destroy the human ones. In a world this large, that takes quite awhile."

"Wait, you have to destroy the human souls? Why!?" Yin asked, drawing his blade once again. Liz however put her arm in front of him, stopping him from attacking Spiritomb.

"It seems you are not aware of humanity's fate. very well, allow me to inform you a little bit. Humans were not directly created by Arceus. No, the three fundamental gods of this world made you. Xerneas, breathed life into. Yveltal gave you your powers, like magic, or your extreme intelligence. Zygarde ordered this creation, the creation of his tools. Now, I'm afraid if I told you more, I'd be putting myself in danger. So, I will not explain more than beyond this point." Spiritomb explained.

"So, it's true what my mother told me about humans then? They are meant to be tools of the gods?" Eevee asked Spiritomb. Of course, what he said would be indecipherable to Yin or Liz.

"Not necessarily, humans still have free will young one. Which is why your human partner is able to overcome your very nature and be your ally. In that way Pokemon and human are the same. They both are able to make their own decisions, but whether they can stray from their destiny? Well, humanity hasn't been around long enough to fulfill its TRUE destiny. Perhaps humanity will need to be stripped of their free will. after all, their numbers grow larger by the minute, large cities with highly advanced weapons have even popped up," Spiritiomb said, highly shocking Yin and Liz. Humanity was alive outside of Origin Valley? How was that possible!? Every human lived in Yggdrassil before they were kicked out!

"So, wait, humans exist outside of Origin Valley!?" Liz asked an astonished look on both her and Yin's face.

"Yes, the fundamentals made multiple tribes of humanity, one of which they desired to keep closest to them. The one most important to humanity's destiny. That is your tribe." Yin looked like he was starting to become somewhat irritated.

"What IS our destiny? If we are supposed to fulfill it, wouldn't it help you if you told us what it was!?" Spiritomb looked at the three. He decided to get this over with. These two humans were getting somewhat annoying. Yin, Li, and Eevee were all enveloped in a bright light.

"I will not tell your destiny, but instead put you on the path to fulfill it." After Spiritomb said that, the lights shot up into the sky. After a certain point, the scattered. Two of the lights stayed together, while one went in the opposite direction. Their journey was truly about to begin. They were now scattered. All according to the destiny set out for them.

* * *

Yin woke up his back and the rest of his muscles aching. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a very different place. he was all alone, and the the terrain around him was wet and grassy. huge trees were all around him, and barely any light got through the canopy above him. He got up groaning in pain as he did so. "Liz? Eevee?" He called out hoping that his friends were close by and okay. However, the only response he got was the sounds of the area around him. Which was alot of noise, this forest was very loud. He got to his feet looking around. The area was very colorful, odd orange plants trailing across the grounds and up the big trees. The land was also quite odd, like something out of a fairy tale. It seemed to rise up and down, and some of it made a uniform path for travelers to follow. Seeing as he really had no where else to go, Yin walked along that path, taking in the beauty of this forest.

As he walked, he could've sworn that multiple times he saw something out of the corner of his eye watching him. However, every time he tried to look at it the thing that was watching him was gone. Then, when he looked away, he swore he could see it again. Was the way the forest looked just playing tricks on him, or was something really there? Soon, something dropped down in front of him from above. The creature had a soul int he middle of it, with an odd etheral body around it. Yin had heard legends about these monsters, elementals. Each one used an element, this one, based on how its skin was crackling with electricity, clearly used electricity. He drew his sword, but by the time he had it properly drawn he was hit with a ball of electricity, knocking him unconscious. In his last seconds of consciousness, he saw that the ground around the area seemed to be moving.

* * *

Liz had a secret, one she had kept from all of her friends, and even her family. It was a unique gift that she was given, one that she was sure no other human had. Unlike most humans, who have to guess what a pokemon is saying, liz can clearly understand pokemon. Like it was speaking in clear English. Of course, up until now, it had no purpose, as she wasn't with any pokemon long enough for it to matter what it was trying to say. However, when she woke up, she was thankful for that gift. Yin was nowhere to be seen, but Eevee was with her. It seemed like Spiritomb had split them in two groups, which seemed like an odd thing to do. Perhaps it was all part of the 'destiny' he said they had to follow. Liz scoffed at that thought. As he said, humans and pokemon have their own free will, she wasn't about to do what some legendary told her to do!

She looked over at Eevee. _So, that's Yin's partner, huh?_ She thought. She shook the Eevee awake. "Wake up, youngster," She said, mistaking Eevee's age since he wasn't evolved. After Eevee heard that, he woke up right away, an angry look on his face.

"I'm not a youngster," Eevee said, getting up and stretching. He then looked around at the area they were in. It was a craggy area with jagged rocks surrounding the little bit of a clearing where they were. It was somewhat similar to the passage Yin and him took to get out of Origin Valley. "Wait,where's Yin?!"

"Don't you remember? Spiritomb separated us. Yin could be halfway across the world, or he could be right around the corner." Evee was astonished that Liz had responded to question directly.

"Wait, you can understand me? I thought humans couldn't understand pokemon." Liz sighed, putting her hand over her face.

"Yeah, that's correct, but I'm different, I can understand pokemon. I don't know how or why I have this gift; I just have it." Eevee was quite surprised to say the least, but it seemed like asking more questions wouldn't yield any more answers, so what was the point in asking more? Liz began to walk away from him.

"So, what do you plan to do Liz? I mean, you're going to go after Yin right? he is your friend right?" Eevee asked. Liiz looked at Eevee.

"That's exactly what I intend to do. I'm going to find Yin, then hopefully we can home. I bet he has already realized how big of a mistake it was to leave the valley. By the way, do you have a name, Eevee?" Evee ran up to her, climbing on Liz's shoulder. He smiled before speaking.

"Rion." Liz nodded before setting off, climbing up the wall of rock that surrounded them. When they reached the top of the rocks, they saw something astonishing. It was a village made of metal, is how Liz would describe it.

* * *

 **Gah, once again, this one feels sloppy to me. Sorry if it wasn't that good of a chapter. I'm still trying to get past the opening of the story. Which, this was the final chapter of! As always, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Preview

**Author's Note:**

 **This is the first chapter where I'm really making an effort to make the chapters longer. This one? I'm already 2,000 words into it. I'm not even at the halfway point of the chapter.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 4: Land of the Dragons~**

 ** _Separated_** _ **. That is the word that can be used to easily describe how our heroes are. On one hand, Liz and Rion are in a pair. They found themselves in a sort of crag. on the other hand, Yin is alone, in a jungle. he was knocked out by an odd monster.**_

 _ **However, one question remains on both Liz and Yin's mind. Spiritomb spoke of a destiny that they are meant to fulfill. What is their destiny? What does Eevee know about it? Since he clearly knows something? Only time will be able to provide the answers to these questions, but with answers comes even more questions.**_


	6. The Jungle

**Author's Notes: Yeah, my profile changed again and the summary of the story changed. once again, the stories changed a bit. Instead of it being 4 separate stories, I've decided to just put it all in one story. However, it will be separated into 4 different acts. These acts will most likely have breaks between when I write them.**

 **Also, I've decided to take more time to make these chapters. Most likely weekly updates from now on.**

 **Also, no, the chapter name is not a reference to Disney, I didn't know until a friend told me about it after I told him the name of the chapter.**

 **(Review Responses)**

 **Guest: Erm... no problem I guess? I don't know who you are that reviewed. Are you one of the previous reviewers?**

 **Jaliff: Well, i hope you like it! Also, sorry, but I won't be taking OC suggestions.**

 **Something Dictionary Related: i will admit, when i first saw your name, I had to double-check and triple-check that I just saw that. Yeah, that is one issue I am trying to fix, keeping to one tense is kind of difficult. Did I misspell Eevee at some point? Darn, didn't mean to do so.**

 **STr222: Sorry about those not happening anymore. However, i hope the longer chapters are worth the wait!**

 **(End of Review Responses)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 4: The Jungle~**

 ** _Separated_** _ **. That is the word that can be used to easily describe how our heroes are. On one hand, Liz and Rion are in a pair. They found themselves in a sort of crag. on the other hand, Yin is alone, in a jungle. He was knocked out by an odd monster.**_

 _ **However, one question remains on both Liz and Yin's mind. Spiritomb spoke of a destiny that they are meant to fulfill. What is their destiny? What does Eevee know about it? Since he clearly knows something? Only time will be able to provide the answers to these questions, but with answers comes even more questions.**_

Yin woke up, despite where he had been when he was knocked out he felt surprisingly comfy. He looked around him, seeing the jungle around him, although he was resting on a rock formation that made a sort of bed. He looked around before spotting a brown haired girl. She wore armor, and it had a similar design to that of a Druddigon's body. Was she using the hide of a Druddigon to make her armor? If she was able to take down Druddigons all on her own, she was certainly a good fighter. Yin also noticed the lack of a conventional weapon, did she also use magic like Liz? "Oh! You're finally awake!" She said when she noticed him awake. She ran over to Yin. "You know, you shouldn't take on a Thunder Elemental if you can't use earth magic! That's just a bad idea all around!" Yin was surprised, she didn't know who eh was yet she already felt the need to lecture him about safety? How was she one to talk about safety? After all, she did live in this probably incredibly dangerous jungle!

"Says the girl who lives in the jungle," Yin said. The girl merely grinned and rolled her eyes. She extended a hand to Yin, which he accepted as she helped him get up and off the bed. Even though she was probably crazy for living out in this jungle; Yin felt he could trust her. After all, she did save him from that Thunder Elemental? "Wait, so the Elementals DO exist?" He asked the girl. She nodded then gasped.

"Oh! I get it now! You aren't from around here are you? Well, nice to meet you! My name is Nira!" Nira said, smiling.

"My name is Yin, so where exactly are we? As you guessed, I'm not exactly from around here."

"Well, you're in the Everlasting Jungle! I don't know why the people who named the jungle named it that, but they did!" Nira shrugged to support what she said.

"It is a pretty weird name, isn't it? I mean, it might NOT be everlasting. Nature can be a jerk sometimes, ya know?" After Yin said that he noticed a sad look on Nira's face. He was at first confused why she was sad, but then he realized what he just said. Yin face palmed at his stupidity there. "Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't think about what I said. i didn't mean to say it like that." Nira nodded before wiping her tears away that were building up in her eyes. Yin was surprised that just one thing like that had made her cry. Now he really did feel bad about accidentally saying what he said. He never liked to make anyone cry.

"It's fine, Yin, sorry I just get really upset when someone brings up this beautiful place being destroyed! I try to protect it as best I can. Why else would I accept the curse of magic?" Yin was a bit confused there. A curse of magic, he had never heard of something like that before! Where he came from, Magic was considered to be a gift, and ones who could wield it were looked at as really important people. After all, only a couple people in their village's history ever wielded magic. The elder, who was the first human to ever live according to legend, and Liz. Legends are lore must be very different here, Yin thought. He shook the thought and decided to ask his next question.

"Hey, could you help me out? I kind of got separated from my friends. Would you maybe mind helping me find them?" Nira gasped, this guy got separated from his friends!? She thought the idea of being separated from HER friends was an absolutely terrifying one! She knew she just HAD to help Yin find his friends now!

"Oh my gosh, you're separated from your friends!? That must be absolutely awful! Of course I'll help you find them! First thing is first though, follow me, you'll want some better supplies if we have to go to a lot of places looking for them!" Nira then set off down one of the paths that were in front of them. Yin thought about it for a second, then he followed her down the path. After all, she was offering to help, and did he really have anywhere else he could go? As he walked he couldn't help but admire the scenery, it was just so gorgeous. The way the light filtered through the canopy of the jungle was just so amazing. The odd orange plants that wrapped around the large trees seemed to be constantly pulsing, like some sort of energy was flowing through them. Yin was quite intrigued by this. However, he knew it was probably nothing, so he ignored it.

"So, how long is this walk going to take?" Yin asked Nira. Nira stopped for a second and put her hand on her chin, thinking about it for a second. In her past experience, it had taken her at least a week, but she was always taking breaks to enjoy the jungle around her. Now that they were going to be moving if they weren't sleeping, the amount of time the trip would take would be cut down by a lot. "Wait a second, where are we even going?"

"We are going to a village that is quite a long way from here. As long as we keep moving through the whole day, we should get there in three days." Yin groaned when he heard how long it was going to take. He started to wonder just how big this jungle was if it took 3 days to get through it! Heck, he was sure it normally took Nira longer, since she probably always stopped and rested quite a bit whenever she left eh village to come out this far. He sighed and shook his head.

"So, we're in for quite a long walk? Well, let's get moving then; we can't afford to waste anymore time," Yin said before starting to move again. Nira nodded, taking the lead again. Their walk continued like this for quite a bit, but soon a group of Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour had them surrounded. Yin drew his blade thinking there was going to be a fight. However, He was surprised when Nira whispered something to him.

"Put your weapon away, let me handle this." Nira then looked all of the pokemon. "Listen, my friend here is no threat to us!" The pokemon didn't change their expressions one bit. Nira was a bit confused. usually the pokemon around here would listen to what she said! What had changed that useful thing she exploited to get her friends out of trouble? Then it hit her. They only listened to Nira previously because they thought she was special. No other human lived in the jungle, so the pokemon thought she was a unique creature. Now that there was another one of her kind around them; they realized they had been lied to. Nira knew that from here on out, the only place she'd be safe was the village. After all, she was a great friend to many of the pokemon who lived there. Her armor was evidence of it!

The pokemon began to charge in and Yin quickly realized that Nira's tactic didn't work. He drew his weapon and slashed at two of the charging monkey pokemon. They dodged back swiftly, avoiding his slash. Reluctantly, Nira readied her magic; she now knew they'd have to fight. Although, Nira really didn't want to fight any of the pokemon in the jungle, as it her home just as much it was their home. She fired a spell at that ground. Quickly Wind shot out from around her and Yin, knocking the pokemon off their feet. Yin took this as an opportunity, he sliced at three of their attackers, able to defeat them in one slash. Yin and Nira quickly learned that this tactic was working well. They looked at each other and nodded. They repeated this a couple times, until all of the pokemon that were attacking them had been defeated.

Afterward, Nira dropped to her knees, she looked quite upset with herself. Yin was concerned so he approached her, keeping his weapon ready just in case. "What's wrong, Nira?" After he asked, Nira started bawling. Yin hadn't really noticed it until now for some reason, but Nira seemed to be quite young. She looked kind of like she was barely even his age. Perhaps, the armor she wore hid her age from him until now. "Nira, what is the problem?" He asked. nira stopped her sobbing for a moment to answer Yin's question.

"It's my fault their angry. Most of these pokemon; they've never seen another human in their lives. I'm the only one they knew their whole lives. I guess I king of always knew a little bit, but it just hit me. They thought I was special this whole time, and that is why they treated me so well. Now that they've seen you; they know that I hid the truth from them. I don't know if I hid the truth on purpose, and that... that scares me. Did i really exploit their naivety? Oh goodness, will Rachel hate me for this!?" Yin listened to the whole story. Although, eh didn't know who Rachel was; he could guess that it was a pokemon she was close to. Thinking of the reminded him of Eevee; he wondered for a second if the little guy was okay. Then, his thoughts went back to Nira.

"Hey, you know what, let's get to that village. Maybe when we're there, we can try to fix this problem? I mean, you live in the village right? Surely, they'd let you come back to your home!" Nira looked at him for a second then brought up one point.

"Yeah, but, the entire jungle outside of the village is probably out to get me now! How are we supposed to get back with pokemon constantly attacking us!?" Yin merely put his sword into the ground in front of her, putting one of his feet on the hilt. He smiled.

"I'll keep us safe, okay? Let ME do all the fighting if you want; you can just lead me through the jungle." Nira smiled back at him, wiping her tears away. She nodded before standing up.

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan," Nira said. She then started to walk down the path once again. Yin smiled before picking his sword up out of the ground and putting it back in its sheath. Soon, the landscape around them began to change. Instead of there being trees all around them; Yin could finally see just how high up they were. He looked through a large break in the trees. They were on a huge cliff, even higher than some low hanging clouds! "Beautiful, isn't it? I never get tired of this view," Nira said, standing next to Yin. Yin looked at her before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, this is a really good view. I feel like I could just stand here for hours and look at this view." Nira and Yin stood there for a couple minutes. They just couldn't get enough of the view, despite Nira having seen it hundreds upon hundreds of times. Before long, Nira pulled hon Yin's arm as she started to walk along the path again. "Hey! What was that for!?" Nira giggled in response.

"I tried to tell you 5 times it was time for us to get moving again, but you never responded! Geez! I thought I got wrapped up in that view!" Yin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. They then continued forward. Yin was kind of upset he had to leave that view behind though. he felt coming back to this place would be worth it just to see that view again. Yin was pulled away from his thoughts by a scream. He quickly looked up. There, in front of Nira, was a Flygon. It swung its tail at Nira. However, Yin jumped in front of Nira and blocked the tail with his sword. He then slashed at the Flygon but it flew backwards just in time for Yin him to miss. A beam of ice came from behind Yin, hitting the Flygon square in the face. Yin looked behind him, seeing it was Nira who fired the Ice Beam at the dragon. Yin charge forward, dealing a heavy blow to the Flygon. The Flygon could obviously tell it was outmatched by these two humans, and it quickly flew off.

"Thanks for the backup, Nira. i guess I was kind of dumb to think I could handle all of the pokemon that attack us myself, wasn't I?" Nira merely nodded before continuing forward. Soon, the sun was setting, and the duo found a nice place to set up camp for the night. Yin saw this as a good opportunity to ask a question he had been wanting to ask all day. "Hey, Nira, earlier you mentioned someone named Rachel? Who is that?"

"Oh, Rachel. Well, you see, I found a one egg out here in the jungle a year ago. i took it back to the village and kept an eye on it. A couple months later, it hatched into an Eevee. She is a really fun and energetic girl, and well... I'm pretty much her mother." Yin was shocked to say the least to her the last part. How was Nira the mother of the Eevee? All she did was care for the egg!

"How does that work?" Yin asked.

"Well, pokemon naturally have an instinct to think the first thing they see if their mother or father, depends on the scent of the creature what they identify it as. She thought I was her mother. She was so cute that I couldn't resist. I raised her up as if I was actually her mother!" Yin smiled at the thought.

"Ya know, I met an Eevee a few days ago. he's pretty nice to. Eevees seem to be a pretty cool pokemon, ya know?" Nira merely gasped at what he said.

"Did you say he? Hehe! When you find him again, you should bring him to meet Rachel. I think she has been looking for a mate, but there aren't any other Eevees around." Yin just sat there for a minute before nodding. Wait, did he just nod? Did he just set his friend up for a date? Yin shook his head and laid down; he needed some sleep.

* * *

Yin woke up the next morning. To his surprise, nothing at all had happened during the night. Perhaps most of the pokemon that were nocturnal didn't live up this high? Yin got up and stretched. He then grabbed his sword, which was laying on the ground next to where he way laying, and put it back in its sheath. Yin decided to sit down while he waited for Nira to wake up. Inside of his mind, Yin was still dealing with quite alot of questions. The biggest one though was about the safety of Liz and Eevee. were they both safe and sound? Yin shook his head, now was not the time to worry about things like that. His primary goal right now was to help Nira with her problem, then he could once again focus on finding Eevee and Liz.

* * *

Soon after Yin woke up, Nira also woke up. She yawned and stretched as well. "Oh, good morning Yin," Nira said when she saw Yin was also awake.

"Morning, Nira." Yin responded. Nira stood up, looking over to Yin. Yin stood up as well; he guessed it was time for them to get moving once again. He was correct as Nira began to walk down one of the couple of paths that branched off from the circular area they had decided to rest for the night at. Yin followed her down the path, wondering what would happen today during their little trek to the village. Soon, they came to a large clearing. Nira gasped when she saw who was at the end of the clearing. It was Rachel. Nira waved to Rachel, but instead of running up to her, Rachel just glared at Nira. That is when Nira saw the expression on Rachel's face, anger. She really was angry with her!

"Rachel, are you angry at me?" Nira asked. Rachel merely walked towards her, not breaking the stare she had with Nira. Rachel growled and bared her teeth at Nira. Rachel looked ready to pounce right at her! Then, Nira felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, it was Yin. Yin said one thing.

"Nira, you need to wake up."

* * *

Nira suddenly woke up from Yin shaking her awake. "Nira, look over there!" Yin pointed towards the other end of the clearing they were at when they decided to rest. Nira followed his point, and there on the other side of the clearing were two Bastiodon. One was the typical colors of a Bastiodon while one was strangely blue. Nira recognized these two and gasped audibly. She was quickly on her feet and ready to fight.

"These are the Bastion Brothers, they kill anyone who wanders into their territory for to long. I think we exceeded the time limit." Yin looked at the two pokemon. At first, he thought he would be useless in a fight against these two due to their heavy armor, but then he noticed their weak spot. Their undersides weren't well guarded! That was his target! Although, one problem still persisted, to be able to that; Yin would have to get right next to the two pokemon. That could turn out very bad for him. He shook his head and readied his weapon. Nira attacked first, firing a magical water attack at the brothers. Yin followed close behind, managing to sneak in one small attack before he needed to jump back just in time to dodge an incoming attack from the Blue brother.

The Gray brother suddenly charged right at Yin, however, it was knocked back from an attack from Nira. Yin used this as a chance for an attack, dealing a heavy slice to the Gray brother. However, he was then knocked away by the Blue Brother; who had recovered from Nira's previous attack. Nira quickly intercepted the Blue brother as it charged with another powerful wind attack, blowing the Bastiodon into a wall. Yin managed to get up, and he was just in time to side step the Gray brother. It suddenly tried to skid to a stop, as behind Yin was a large cliff. It did fall off, however, Nira quickly shot a wind spell towards it, managing to lift it back up to to where they were. The Bastiodon looked shocked that Nira had saved it. "Bast bastio bastiodon!" It said it its brother. The Blue Bastiodon merely nodded its head.

"Any clue what they said, Nira?" Yin asked Nira. Nira nodded and started to walk onto one of the paths.

"They said we could go on! They're thanking us for saving the Gray one!" Yin smiled, before following Nira. He was going to ask how she was able to understand pokemon so well, but he then realized that the answer was quite obvious. Since she had spent her entire life around pokemon; it was likely she could understand the pokemon like they were speaking their language. In fact, Yin thought it was a miracle that she could even speak their language. Maybe, like pokemon have their own language in their mind by instinct, humans know their language by instinct? Yin was also sure of one thing: if a human could lean the language of a pokemon; he wanted to learn it. Althouhg, he was sure it was probably something that took years to master, but if he could master he certainly wanted to do so!

After a long walk, Yin gasped as he and Nira came to a larger area. It seemed the the path was finally opening up. Then, Yin looked ahead, seeing a large clearing the jungle. In that clearing, there was a small village built. Was this the village Nira had been saying was their destination? "Here we are!" Nira said, confirming Yin's thought as they approached the village. When they got close, an Eevee could be seen running in their direction. Nira smiled, kneeling down and extendeing her arms out towards the Eevee as it got closer. YIn assumed from the gesture that this Eevee was Rachel.

"Eevee!" Rachel jumped into Nira's arms, licking the girl's cheeks affectionately. Nira laughed at Eevee, hugging her tightly. Rachel then noticed Yin, giggling as she did. "Ee eve eevee ee eve?" Rachel asked Nira, giggling as she did. Nira immediately had an embarrassed look from whatever Rachel had asked.

"No, of course not!" Nira said, setting Rachel down on the ground. Yin was sort of confused as to what was said, but he decided to not worry about it. It probably wasn't very important anyways. "Well, let's get going into the village. The pokemon there will want to meet you! I know they will!" Nira said cheerfully as her and Rachel started to run back towards the village. Yin followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. They entered the village, and was surprised to see it full of Goomies, Sliggos, and Goodras. Although, the Goodras were quite less populated, perhaps it was because they were the elders? "Welcome to Dragon Village!" Nira said, as the Goomies, which Yin assumed to be the children, rushed over to him. They happily chanted out their names saying incomprehensible things to Yin as they crowded around him.

One of the Goodras, who was clearly older than the rest due to how slow it moved. Walked up to Nira. "Goo, goodra, go good goodra go." It said to her, then pointed to Yin. Nira nodded.

"He said 'Welcome to our village!'" Nira translated. Yin nodded to Goodra. "So, I'm guessing you'll want to leave tomorrow? I mean I totally understand if that is the case!" Yin nodded, following Nira as she started to lead him around town.

 **~End of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: My first try at a long chapter, and I feel like I did well! Okay, first things first, I need to talk about something. In the next chapter, I'm going to start using first-person, I've been trying first person writing out, and I feel like I write better in first person. Also, a few ideas in future story events work much better if I do them in first person.**

 **As for the next chapter, well, we'll be checking in on Rion and Liz! Hope you're looking forward to that; I know I am!**

 **As always, please review and give me feedback!**


End file.
